


The Chosen

by SylpheedDashstep



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: I guess spoilers for ending, wow feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylpheedDashstep/pseuds/SylpheedDashstep
Summary: As a newly born prince, Noctis must be tested as the Chosen One.





	

Regis took a slow step into the chamber, his footfall echoing through the room. The door clicked softly behind him and he took a deep breath before walking forward into the room. He reached the center and paused, looking down at the bundle in his arms.

His son. He felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes and he turned his gaze ahead of him. The Crystal flared to life and the blue light cast upon his form, Noctis shuffling a little in the blanket swaddling him.

Regis lowered slowly to one knee and extended his arms, holding his son at arms length. He waited for what felt like an eternity, watching the Crystal for something, though he wasn't sure what. And then the Crystal flared, brighter and brighter. It grew so bright that Regis closed his eyes and held his son close to his chest, the light piercing even his closed eyes. The light died quickly and when Regis opened his eyes he told himself that the tears flowing down his cheeks were of happiness.

His son would save them all from the darkness. His son was destined to get rid of the terror that haunted every child’s nightmares. His son would save the world.

And what an unfair price it would cost them all.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first thing I've posted in a while and I wrote this in about 30 minutes with no real editing so sorry about errors, I just had an idea playing the game again and had to write it.


End file.
